Across the Deep Blue Sea
by Crystal Gold
Summary: Through a strange turn of events, two unsuspecting girls are transported to an unlikely place (yes, it's one of *those* fics) R&R. Pwease?


Hey, Crystal Gold here. I just want to say this is my first fic to write and may not be the best, but I'm going to try. I'll be surprised at those who actually do read this and tell me it's good. I've had this in my head for a while and now getting it on paper. Thoughts are in ''. 

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the 'Lord of the Rings' characters, but I wish I did. Laura and Rachel are mine along with any others you might not recognize. 

Across the Deep Blue Sea

Chapter one: The Arrival

Sunlight glinted off the gilded walls of the large majestic room. It was a large room, almost empty, save the hundred or so pointy-eared beings and the two very confused girls.

Rachel looked around nervously, plotting revenge against her friend in the back of her mind. 'Stupid Laura,' she thought, 'this is _her_ fault.' The friend in question sat on the floor of the overwhelming room, a smug look on her face. She knew where they were, and Rachel obviously didn't realize it. They were in Middle-Earth.

"Elves," Laura muttered to herself, "Mirkwood by the looks of things." Two regal looking elves sat at the head of the room, perched on golden thrones. "Legolas and his father, I'd bet my life on it. This must be the palace." Taking deep, relaxing breaths, she looked over to Rachel. The girl in question folded her legs under her, twirling her dark blonde hair and chewing her thumbnail. Laura wasn't too worried about what would happen next, but prayed that Rachel would manage to stay sane.

An elf nearby heard Laura's comment on Mirkwood, and reached for her arm to question her. Rachel saw this, and cried out, unable to control her emotions.

"Leave her alone!" She screamed, causing the elf to jump. His eyes widened, and a river of elfish poured out. Rachel slunk back into her slumped position, embarrassed. 

"Look we don't know how we got here" Laura started to say, for the umpteenth time. Elves, she decided, might be pretty, but what they make up for in looks they lack in brain.

Rachel squinted at her friend, and cleared her thought audibly. "We don't know why we ended up in Mirkwood, either." The elves around her gave her a suspicious look. The girls' style of dress and hair indicated that they were not from the Middle Earth "All we know is… Rachel! SHUT-UP!" she yelled suddenly. Rachel let out one last tiny cough, then folded her hands in her lap. She did, however, give her brown haired companion a look that quite clearly said 'Tell them the truth or I'll smack your head in with a sponge. And we both know about the sponges, don't we?' 

Laura sighed heavily. "Fine I'll tell them, just please be quite, and please don't hit me with a sponge."

*Flashback*

"I really don't think this is a good idea," Rachel said, smacking Laura's arm. Her friend wasn't really listening. "Can we just go back?" She added hopefully.

"Rachel, how is this not good? We're just camping out for a few days. The house is about a mile back that way" Laura said while pointing back in the direction of her house, "Nothing can go wrong. Except maybe the batteries dying on my C.D. player. I can't live without my music." 'Or maybe me just getting an idea which would backfire which is just about everything.'

She smiled to herself, and evil idea spawning in her mind. She knew a creek a little ways ahead. 'Oh, I'm so bad' she thought mischievously. 'Rachel's gonna kill me after this. Oh well, fun is fun.' 

Shifting her backpack on her shoulders, Laura yelled out. "Hey Rachel! Wanna race?" Without giving her friend a chance to react, Laura took off running. She didn't go as fast as she could have, so Rachel went right past her, long blonde hair streaming in the wind.

When Rachel reached the creek, she turned to yell that she had won. Only Laura wasn't there.

"Laura? Laura where are you?" Rachel asked, starting to get annoyed. "Laura, get out here now!"

"Who's going to make me?" Laura's voice was all around Rachel.

"I am!"

"You and what army? Oh stupid, stupid. I could have done so much better than that."

It sounded like she was in the trees, but since she was wearing a black tank top, and black pants it would be impossible to see her. Rachel was still looking around for Laura. 'Wait, hoe could she have gotten up there with out me hearing her. She has that big pack on.'

Laura suddenly jumped from the tree just behind Rachel. Down they went into the creek. Only instead of getting wet, they kept falling. They landed with a thud on they ground.

"That's it! I'm going to kill you for this." Rachel yelled as they fell, her eyes nearly glowing red. 

"Hey, at least you're not…AAAAHHHHHH!!!" Unknown to either girl, a tribe of pointy-eared, bow-and-arrow wielding beings had surrounded them. Laura fumed, not just because there was the possibility of her being taken captive by the creatures, but because Rachel was laughing at her. "Hey, whoever you are, no pointy objects in the face. You'll poke someone's eye out. Though," she added, eyeing the finely sharpened arrowheads, "that might be the general idea." She turned and glared at Rachel, who now had collapsed on her knees and was laughing like a monkey. "I don't see how this is amusing," she deadpanned in a menacing tone.

"No one has ever heard you scream!" Rachel howled. "Wait till everyone hears about this! Plus your hair is mess adding to the look." As she said this Laura took her hair down to comb it out some only to put it back up in a short ponytail.

"There is a reason for that you know, and you're telling no one of this!" Laura yelled, "If you even _think _about telling any one, you'll be so sorry. No, Rachel, I'm serious. I have my reputation to hang onto and I don't want this to get in the way. This is not leaving your mouth. Got it?"

The creatures around them stared with delight as the two girls yelled their heads off at each other. It amused them. They knew the blonde was named Rachel, but the other had not said her name yet. It puzzled them, though, that two strangely dressed girls would be out here in Mirkwood, a place miles away from the nearest town. In addition, it looked like they were traveling. Each had a pack on their back. Even as one of them stepped forward, they did not stop yelling.

"Excuse me, but could you _please _stop yelling?" He asked. "You need to come with us."

"Ok first of all who are you?" asked the girl with the brown hair. "If you are going to take me anywhere, I want to know where the hell I am. And put those down!" Laura gestured towards the bow-and-arrows.

"I am Alaganto. You will come now. The king wishes to see you." Before Laura even got to answer, Alaganto picked her up and set her on her feet. Rachel scrambled to her friend's side. The girls just now realized that they were inside, not outside. No wonder they had arrows stuck in their faces. They were led down a few corridors, and then entered a large, majestic room.

*End flashback*

"And now we're here." Laura now finished telling the elves how they had gotten to Mirkwood. King Thranduil stood up to talk. Laura didn't feel all that brave anymore.

"I just have a few questions for you" He asked as he pointed at Laura. "What might your name be milady? You have talked to Lady Rachel many times without saying your name." Thranduil was most surprised how the girls had acted to the elves. " How do you know you are in Mirkwood, and where were you traveling?" 

"Oh!" Laura felt so embarrassed "I'm Laura, and you don't have to do that milady stuff. How do I know that I am in Mirkwood?" She looked as though if was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well for one, you and your son, Legolas. And don't ask me how I know his name. It would get confusing." She said, seeing the looks on the faces of the elves. She wondered if she said some thing to upset them. "Oh, wait. I should have said Prince Legolas, and your highness, right? My bad." From the looks she was still receiving, she decided to stop talking. "Ok, I'll just shut-up now. Wait, you asked where we were traveling?" A nod was her answer, " We weren't traveling anywhere." 

"Then why do you have those packs on if you were not traveling?" Thranduil asked.

"We were going camping…oh shit!" Laura suddenly burst out, and started going through her bag as if her life depended on it. The elves were quite surprised at this. For one, women hardly ever spoke like and, and two, front of a king.

"Oh good it didn't break from the fall." The Burnett had pulled out a strange blue looking object. It was almost round and had a black cord coming off it, with a semi-circle type shape on the end. "Please say it still works." Laura complained. She stuck the semi-circle part one her head, and pushed a button on the blue part. She sighed with relief that her C.D. player did still work.

"Father, they could go to Rivendell with us." Legolas suddenly said. "Lord Elrond will need to know of Gollum's escape." He looked right to the girls. Laura saw him looking at her and took her headphones off to hear the rest of what he was saying. "Elrond might know what to do with them. What's the matter?" He said suddenly looking at Laura, for her eyes had suddenly gone wide, and her jaw dropped.

"Oh. My. God. The Rivendell?" she questioned.

"Yes" was the reply.

All Laura could do was sit there. The books and the movie came flooding into her head. Rachel, doing the same thing, soon joined her. They looked at each other, then at Legolas and his father, then back at each other. Then with out warning, they both let out high pitched screams, and started talking so fast the elves could only catch little bits of what they where saying.

"Oh my gosh, Rivendell!"

"Oh the hobbits will be there!"

"And Aragorn!" 

"I can't believe it!"

"Elrond and Arwen..." Suddenly they stopped, realizing what they were doing.

"That's the third time I've been embarrassed here." Laura muttered to herself.

"You might want to go and get cleaned up," King Thranduil said "There is going to be a feast later on this evening."

"Oh a feast you say?" Rachel suddenly asked. " Well Laura could provide entertainment for us. She's a wonderful singer back home." She said evilly.

"Oh no you do…" But Laura was cut off by the elves saying it was a great idea. "Rachel you are in such deep trouble." 

"Why?" Rachel asked innocently "You would have had a concert soon anyway. Just sing one of the songs you would sing from that." And with that they were shown off to their rooms to get ready for the feast. Rachel in front looking very happy, and Laura muttering the whole way.

Well, is it good? bad? Completely and utterly messed up? There's the nice little box in the bottom left hand corner that you can tell me about it. Plz? 

~Crystal Gold~


End file.
